


Pleasant Dreams

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's watching Ianto sleep ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Dreams

 

 

**Title: Pleasant Dreams**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Jack's watching Ianto sleep ...  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slash  
Rating: NC17

  
Jack woke early on Christmas morning, he felt a little disorientated at first before remembering he was in Ianto's bed, in Ianto's flat. Ianto was still fast asleep next to him, lying flat on his back and snoring softly through his slightly open mouth. Ianto had insisted they they went back to his flat the night before, he had said there was no way he was spending Christmas Eve in Jack's tiny bed, in that depressing room, or in the hub at all of he could help it.

With Tosh having informed earlier that the rift predictor was being unbelievable quiet and there was nothing showing for at least the next few days ahead he was more than happy to take Ianto up on his offer, setting his wristband to alert him if anything changed he happy went home with Ianto and was even more happy he had agreed when he saw Ianto's bedroom and the large comfortable bed it housed.

They hadn't wasted anytime in using it, both were stripped in what seemed like seconds and the bed was made use of for most of the night and sleeping had barely come into the equation. Ianto had eventually fallen asleep in Jack's arms just after four in the morning after they had sated themselves and each other more than a few times and Jack watched him sleep for a while before dropping off himself.

It was only a couple of hours later that Jack had woken wondering where he was and now he was watching Ianto as he slept again, the flat was warm and the sheet that covered them was all but  on the floor. His eyes travelled over Ianto's sleeping form in the moonlights glow that filtered through the bedroom window, he smiled at the mass of love bites he had inflicted on the young man's neck, standing purple against his pale flesh before his eyes moved lower.

His eyes slid to the thatch of dark hair that covered Ianto's chest, he thought about how soft it was and resisted the urge to run his fingers through it knowing his hands would take on a mind of their own and before he knew it they would be teasing the nipples they would find and he would end up waking him, something he didn't want to do just yet, Ianto needed to have a little more sleep before ... well before they satisfied each other once more.

Jack let his eyes moved lower, sliding over Ianto's flat stomach and heading to his crotch settling on his soft cock that sat against his body. Jack thought about how hard it had been only a few hours ago as it thrust into him, Ianto's hand wrapped around his cock as he pounded into his arse making him come between their bodies, the evidence still on their bodies as neither of them wanted to move afterwards, deciding cleaning up could wait till the morning.

Ianto shifted in his sleep, staying on his back but his legs parted giving Jack more memories of the night before when his head was buried between them and his tongue was buried in his lovers hole pleasuring him in the most intimate way as Ianto writhed, begged and pleaded for Jack to fuck him. Jack's hand reached down to his own cock, just the thoughts of the night before were making him hard again and his hand wrapped around it stroking it slowly but firmly as he studied Ianto's body.

Ianto mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and his hand moved between his own legs, cupping his soft cock and stroking the palm over it as a small smile played on his lips. Jack grinned, Ianto was obviously having some kind of erotic dream and wondered if it was about him as he watched Ianto's cock harden before his eyes. It was no good, he could keep his hands off Ianto any longer and abandoning his own cock he reached over and began threading his fingers through Ianto's chest hair, seeking out a nipple that was already hard.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over it lightly, delighting in the little noises that emitted from Ianto which he assumed were caused by a combination of his touch and Ianto's hand still stroking his own cock. Jack slid his hand down Ianto's body, over his chest and stomach and into the soft hair at the base of Ianto's cock and teased his balls with the tips of his fingers. Ianto let out a breathy gasp and his eyes slowly opened, seeing Jack smiling down at him.

“Hey.” Ianto murmured sleepily.

“Good dream?” Jack asked as his hand slid away from Ianto's balls and down between his buttocks, finding this small tight hole and stroked it softly with a finger tip.

“Mmmm, I dreamt you were making love to me, touching me.” Ianto's eyes fluttered closed again.

“You were touching yourself, in your sleep and I thought I'd join in.”

“So I see, feel free to continue.” Ianto was still sounding half asleep.

Jack lent down and kissed him softly on the lips as he reached under the pillow for the lube, as his slick fingers dipped deeper and deeper into his lovers body, still pretty much open from their earlier fun Ianto tilted his hips as Jack's fingers stroked across his prostate, groaning into Jack's mouth.

“Want your cock.” Ianto moaned softly.

“Oh, do you, you want it inside you, fucking you?”

“Now.”

Jack moved between Ianto's already parted legs, Ianto lifting his hips as he placed the head of his cock at his entrance and pushed in slowly until he was fully seated, not moving for a few moments as the heat of Ianto's tight channel enveloped his cock.

“Move!”

Jack chuckled, Ianto still wasn't entirely awake but he knew what he wanted. Jack began to thrust slowly and deeply and Ianto's legs moved to wrap around him, the heels of his feet digging into Jack's arse, his hips thrusting trying to urge Jack to move faster.

“Faster, harder!” Ianto moaned when Jack failed to comply with his bodies requests.

“Good things come to those who wait.” Jack told him grinning.

“Don't spout sayings at me, just fuck me into the mattress.”

“Well, since you put it so eloquently.”

Jack stopped holding back, he pounded into Ianto's arse as Ianto's hand worked between their bodies on his own cock, gasping out loudly as his come shot across their stomachs. Jack's come spurting into Ianto's arse soon after as it pulsated around his cock. By the time Jack had recovered from his orgasm Ianto was snoring softly beneath him again.

Jack slowly slid his cock from Ianto's body and lay down beside him as he briefly thought about the extra mess now covering their bodies before dismissing it from his brain, they would shower when they both woke again in the morning Jack decided, wrapping his body around Ianto's and slipping back into sleep himself.

The End.


End file.
